Blissfully Bound
by xXAngel of fireXx
Summary: AU Faith never went into a coma, but she did get stabbed by Buffy. all told from Faith POV. PWP porn with plot NC-17 YURI LEMON whatever word that will warn you that there is sex in this story! If you do not like then do not read!
1. Buffy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters all of those belong to Joss Whedon and his mutanites at M.E., also if I'm correct the rights of the show I believe be long to Fox… feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

Paring: Buffy/Faith

Motive: I was bored and the idea for this particular story just popped in my head.

Rating: NC-17

A/N: Please review, I love reviews.

--

People think I'm dead, but what do they know right? Or maybe it's not that they know, but more like they don't care… blissfully bound to the fact of one thing: I'm gone.

And of course when I say people, I'm saying B and the Scoobs…

Sometimes they make me sick, with all their righteousness and everything else. And B… don't get me started on her… always a thorn to my side… whenever I'm around she's always trying to one up me. And she's always the perfect angel… It's like, men want to be with her and women want to be her.

Not me… I'll never be her… but I've always wanted to be with her.

Surprised eh? Heh, I have a tendency to do that to people, just ask B. I kinda do regret helping the mayor looking back on it, all he did was use me… saying pretty words and pat me on the head when I did something right… something I've always wanted… Well he did what every male figure did in my life, Use me for what I was worth and then hang me out to dry.

But anyway back to B.

I knew I wanted her the first time I saw her. I know cliché right? The whole "two people look into each other's eyes and fall instantly in love" thing. You know, I usually hate clichés, but this is an exception… it's only one sided… B? Last time I checked she still drives stick… and let me tell you how crazy it makes me… Ok maybe not, cause you probably already know the deal with Angel… but the thoughts of her and him getting wriggly made my blood boil, picturing his hands roaming all over her body got me itching for a kill, and imagining her spasm against his body in ecstasy… well at that point I was already killing, vampires that is. I use those thoughts to egg me on when I'm slaying and afterwards I'm so hungry and horny that I take it out on a diner and maybe some random guy or girl there… but I don't always come home with a body on my arm so a lot of times I have to deal using the five finger treatment. It's then that you know who I'm thinking about.

B.

It's always about her; in everything I did it was always about her. Rather it was to please her or hurt her entirely, and with every action I do now, it will always be about her. God… I sound like some depressed and obsessed love sick puppy... God I sound like Angel!!!!

I always said if I sounded like that hunk of brooding ash that I would kill myself… But after B stabbed me in the gut… I don't want to die… and look at me now, just talking my life away to someone who probably thinks I'm nuts.

Back then I really did hurt B as best as I could… and now I kinda just want to apologize and move on with my life… with out her…

Who am I kidding? I couldn't live without her… the best I could do is pull an Angel and just watch over her… grr… Great now I'm acting like him too!

Couple of days ago I was following her around, as creepy as that is, but to her I'm dead so it really doesn't matter right? Well she was apparently having problems in fitting in not only in her school life but the slaying life at UCS.

I mean there was this gang of vamps and they pretty much took her down… this surprised the shit out of me. Buffy, my B, got beat by a small gang of vamps. And let me tell you, that the main leader bitch, pissed me the hell off and when I was watching all of this go down I wanted to dust her… so I did… well not while B was around of course. The vamps tried riling her up by stealing all of her shit and taking it back to their nest, and if you know B like I do… you don't touch her pastels for nothing… that'll get you hurt. But she never went to get them so I did, well not to take her crap… but I did give all those vamps a good whooping, even the drugged out hippy vamp. And before B ever showed up I made sure I was gone… I wasn't going to take away that bliss from her.

You're probably wondering why I'm not angry or wanting to kill her.

Simple…

I deserved what I got… even though, in a small way, I still have resentment towards her for stabbing me in the gut, I still deserved it.

The things I did to them… choking Xander, holding a knife to Red's throat… and what I did to B… well I don't expect forgiveness from her.

Why should I?

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud knock on my door. Stupid hotel manager, I already paid him this week. I get up off my bed and head over to the door and as I get up the door bangs louder.

"Alright, I'm coming! Shit, don't get your boxers in a bunch!" I yell towards my door.

I open the door and expect to get chew out by the hotel manager, Mike. But instead I find I'm somewhat in complete shock.

"Buffy…"


	2. Buffy and Faith bound together

A/N: **READ THIS FIRST**: I'm thinking this is gonna be a short PWP (porn with plot) so yeah enjoy. Some of you might get mad cause Faith is not the dominant one. I figure that Faith deserves to be submissive for once.

--

"Hello, Faith. You think you could just hide from me forever?" She says coming in to my room and closing the door, which by the way is pissing me off. How dare she think that she could just waltz right in give me a huge mind fuck, kill me, and then leave like as if I was nothing?

"Well great, little Miss Priss knows that I'm still alive. How 'bout you just kill me and get it over with already." She stands there as if she's in shock. What? That is what she was coming in here to do right?

"No how did I figure you out? No fight? Why Faith, I'm surprised." she's really starting to piss me off with that sarcastic attitude she's got. I go to the door and open it.

"You know I'm still alive, great, that's wonderful, but if you're just gonna come around and just fuck with my head then just leave and never come back." I say as I give her my angriest stare.

"I'm not leaving Faith." She says with the softest voice imaginable but I don't catch her undertones.

"Well fuck it B, I am!" I yell and just grab my leather jacket and just stomp out of my room.

Who the hell does she thinks she is?! I try to stay out of sight so she can have the joy of knowing that I'm dead to the world. But no, little Miss Priss has to come straight to my door, act as if she's hot shit and fuck with my mind yet again.

What the hell am I talking about? She is hot shit. She deserves that right because she's the most beautiful person I know… but she can be such a fucking bitch when she wants to be.

Man how far did I go? I look up and see the nearest sign. Mancini's Book Store. Maybe I should go in, have a coffee, sit down, and read a good book… Yeah I know what you're thinking. "Faith and books don't belong together." Guess what. Not as dumb as I put out… and books just so happens to be a guilty pleasure of mine thank you. Tell anyone and I'll kill you.

I check my pockets for cash and I think I have enough for a small mocha. I go in and go up to the counter and order my mocha, three minutes later and I pay the man and grab my mocha. I look around at the selection they have, especially in the romance aisle. Ah, Night Play by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I haven't read this one yet. I sit down with the book and my mocha and just read. If anyone is looking for me, they'll never find me. I keep the fact that I love to read, a secret. I don't own any books so people that come over to my shitty motel room don't know that I love to read. B and the Scoobs just think I'm stupid just because I dropped out of high school. HA! They're stupid for thinking I'm stupid. Trust me, my S.A.T. scores could make Red's look like a small number. It's been over an hour before I get tingles… Oh shit I forgot that she can feel those too. So I put the book down and escape out the back way.

I go back to my motel room and lock the door before she gets here. I don't want to deal with her so… What the hell I spin around and look at the door. She kicked it in! She fucking kicked it in! I can't believe her! Does she want to kill me that bad?!

"What the fuck Buffy! You do realize that comes out of my rent right?! I'm making as little as it is and now I have to buy the douche bag manger downstairs a new fucking door?! Thanks ever so much!" I yell out trying to hide my fear. I'll be honest, if only to you, that Buffy does scare me.

"We have to talk Faith," she says in that soft voice again. I don't want to hear this, whatever it is; I just want her to go away because it's just killing me just looking at her. I don't need this.

"No we don't Buffy, I've tried staying out of your life now ju-"

"Bullshit Faith. I know you've been around for months now, I can feel you remember? What I want to know is; why are you following me around?" she says to me angrily. "What I want to know is why are you acting like Angel? I love you the way you are." She says that softly into my ear making me shiver… and not because of the breath on my ear either. I can't believe she said that.

"Uhm… what?" is all I can manage out. Get it together Faith, she's just mind fucking you so the kill is that much sweeter. Then I feel her lips on my neck. My god, the girl knows the erogenous zones well doesn't she?

"B? w-what are y-you doing?" I stutter out. I've always had a problem with that when I'm nervous and right now all of my nerves have exploded and I can't make sense in my own head.

"Shh… just let me have this baby…" she whispers into my ear and now I'm putty in her hands. She pushes me down on my back onto the bed and starts at my neck again with her mouth, all the while her left hand, having a mind of its own apparently, crawling up my stomach to my breast and massaging every piece of skin on the way there. Her mouth moves from my neck to my collar bone and then she hits the collar material of my shirt.

"Clothes. Off. Now." And then I sit up and take off my T-shirt, and then my bra. "Faith… you are so beautiful…" I start to blush; no one's ever called me that before, maybe hot, sexy, and gorgeous. But never beautiful and never in that tone before. She pushes me down again and kisses me and I really get into it, with tongues and everything and her lips move. That one moment of disappoint was replaced by a sudden wave of pleasure as she latches onto my nipple with her mouth. MY GOD! She really does know how to hit the spot. She moves her hand to my other breast so that one isn't left out and all of this assault on my body is just sending wave and wave of pleasure straight to my core, making me wetter and wetter. She moves her head down kissing every piece of skin before she reaches the edge of my pants. She pinches my thigh telling me to raise up and she pulls down my panties and jeans without even unbuttoning them first. She just kneeling there and it's making me vulnerable. I hate this feeling, but at the same time I love it. And the vulnerability is replaced by her tongue firmly licking up my slit. She gives a couple of more licks before she stops to suck on my clit. Which my god, it is putting me right to the edge, and then I feel one of her fingers swirling around the entrance and it's just making me crazy.

She feels that it's just too much teasing for me and enters that and another finger into me and I almost cry. She pumps her fingers at a slow pace but she gets faster as her tongue gets wilder on my clit and then I can't take it anymore and just let loose with a loud moan and my body stiffens. I think I even squirted too, but one thing I do know is that my eyes are closed tight and I don't want to let go.

"Faith… baby… open your eyes." And I do and I see her eyes staring into mine. She gives me a sad look. "Baby… why are you crying? Was I not any good?" I reach my hand up to my cheek and wipe some of the tears that are there, off.

"No… it's not that… nobody has made me feel like that before." She smiles and has some tears in her eyes and she lays down beside me and I snuggle up to her and her to me. As we both lay here… blissfully bound to each other.

**THE END**


End file.
